


Step by Step

by puddingtalk



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, open communication and being considerate of your partner and being receptive to their needs, you know what's sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingtalk/pseuds/puddingtalk
Summary: Being with Yusuke takes some getting used to. As in, beingwithYusuke. In the physical sense.





	Step by Step

"Dude," Ryuji pants, in his languid attempt to grasp at coherent thought. He leans heavy against Yusuke, practically draped over him, would be pinning him to the wall if Yusuke wasn't holding him up. Yusuke himself looks pretty composed, if not slightly disheveled; hair mussed, shirt obviously wrinkled, a slight flush to his cheeks, but otherwise... it was kind of embarrassing how little time it took for Ryuji to get off, but man, if _this_ is what he's up against. "How're you so calm?" Ryuji slurs, still hazy in the afterglow.

"On the contrary," Yusuke says, "seeing you in the throes of desire did spark my arousal. It was a good experience." There's a slight pause as Yusuke stares at Ryuji with a look of a little too much consideration. "You were wonderful, Ryuji."

"Uh, thanks." A weak response, but what can anyone really say to that. "A 'spark' isn't what I'm going for, though. Don't you want...?"

It's kind of awkward to just say it outright, so Ryuji kind of. Gestures vaguely at Yusuke's dick. And Yusuke actually, like, has to think about it, which makes what's already a weird experience even weirder.

He doesn't have to think for long, at least; Yusuke makes his decision known with a decisive, "It doesn't make much difference to me either way."

Ryuji blinks. "You're kidding, right?"

"Is that a problem?"

"I mean, I _guess_ not, just-" jeez, nothing about this is going how Ryuji thought it would. Not that he thought much about specifics beyond 'make out and get each other off'; dry humping isn't the kind of thing that's supposed to take planning and shit. Except apparently it is? "Usually this is- uh..." Ryuji trails off, not quite sure how to explain it. "It's a team effort?"

That was a shitty way of explaining it.

Yusuke hums, trailing a hand absently down Ryuji's waist. It's incredibly distracting, and Ryuji almost misses when he says, "I suppose I should defer to your expertise. This is uncharted territory for me, after all."

"Woah, it's not like I'm an expert or anything, I've just, y'know, watched porn." At that, something occurs to him. "Wait. You've like, watched porn, right?" Ryuji asks, a question that would've been ridiculous no mater what, but asking it with his own spunk drying in his pants feels like a whole new level of awkward.

Yusuke doesn't seem bothered by it. "There was one such movie that, in hindsight, was probably directed with erotic intention," he says. "However, the cinematography left much to be desired, so I switched to something more artistically engaging."

Well. That explains a lot.

"Still," Yusuke continues, unaware of Ryuji's new insight, "I am not completely ignorant of these affairs- aside from my own experimentation, I've done my research."

"You've done _research_ ," Ryuji repeats, distantly.

"It's only natural to be curious of the changes occurring in one's own body."

"I dunno, when it comes to this kinda stuff I just did what felt right." Apparently it's time for Ryuji to talk about the logistics of his sexual awakening with his boyfriend. Alright.

"That's irresponsible." Yusuke's light reprimand feels entirely out of place, considering the subject matter. "In any case, there's no need to trouble yourself; I'm satisfied with the outcome our engagement."

"'Engagement'? Dude." Ryuji shakes his head in disbelief. "And what trouble? You can be a little more selfish here. Besides I, uh," he stammers, preemptively cringing at how 'bad porno' the coming line sounds, "I want to make you feel good. Only if you want it, though."

"How forward," Yusuke laughs, maybe a little surprised, maybe a little pleased. It's infuriating how conversational he sounds, like he's talking about the weather. Then again, talking about whether or not it's going to rain usually doesn't have an undercurrent of teasing. "Well, your mouth against my neck was a rather pleasant sensation."

And that's right, Ryuji _did_ kind of leave some pretty intense hickeys. At the time he was too focused on rutting against Yusuke to pay much attention to what he was doing, but hey, that's another point in instinct's favor.

"I can work with that," Ryuji says, before moving to mouth against Yusuke's jawline, working his way down. From the soft gasp he gets in response, he's on the right track.

Yusuke doesn't seem to _need_ Ryuji's hand on his dick, but judging from how his hips roll forward, he's not exactly opposed.

 

* * *

 

" _Fuck_ ," Ryuji breathes, as Yusuke traces a hand lightly up his stomach.

"How vulgar." It's not an admonishment, really; Yusuke seems to _like_ getting Ryuji worked up to this state. There's still something in his tone, mild yet intimate, that compels Ryuji to give his hair a light yank.

"This whole thing we're doing is vulgar, isn't it? Lay off."

"I'd classify it more as... a physical exploration," Yusuke decides. "You're very well-built, Ryuji - your musculature is magnificent."

"Holy shit," Ryuji says, pulling Yusuke's mouth to his own with zero finese - anything to keep him from talking.

Even with Ryuji's tongue down his throat, Yusuke's pace is torturously slow. Ryuji's starting to feel a little overeager, but he's shirtless, and so is Yusuke, which doesn't happen nearly enough, and _somehow_ Yusuke has the nerve to be _just_ as well-built despite doing nothing but art all day, what the hell. On top of that, there's something about the sight of Yusuke leaning over him, haloed by the light above, that's just really fucking hot.

"You're _killing_ me," Ryuji whines; he's dangerously close to begging, but whatever, he doesn't care. "Give me something, _anything_."

"Ah," Yusuke says, as if he _forgot_. "I suppose the primary purpose of this endeavor is to provide you with stimulation, after all."

"Dude, _what_ -"

Suddenly nothing matters, not even Yusuke's _ridiculous_ way of saying the _weirdest_ shit, because Yusuke eases a knee between Ryuji's legs and shit, damn, holy fuck.

"Y-Yusuke," Ryuji stutters, hips bucking up towards some goddamn friction, finally, and it's honestly a miracle he can say anything at all. But, instead of taking that as 'more, please, keep doing what you're doing,' Yusuke just. Stops completely.

"Wait a moment," he says, and Ryuji's eyes snap open. He didn't even realize he'd closed them, way too caught up in the whole situation with his dick.

"For what," Ryuji says, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, quite the contrary- I've been struck by inspiration!"

"What, _now_!?"

"Yes!" Yusuke exclaims, staring intently at Ryuji with entirely too much awe; this is probably the most excited he's ever been while they're both practically naked. "Being able to witness such overwhelming passion, being able to experience it firsthand, I feel _invigorated_ ," he proclaims in a tone that goes straight to Ryuji's cock, which is absolutely unfair. Yusuke pulls him into a deep kiss, one that completely short-circuits his brain, before jumping out of the bed and haphazardly pulling on a shirt.

"Are you serious," Ryuji says to the now-empty room. Then, when the implication of what the fuck just happened finally sinks in, he scrambles after Yusuke. "You'd better not be drawing me, you hear!? Yusuke, you'd better freakin' not!"

 

* * *

 

Going fast means less chance for distraction, but maybe Ryuji's gaining an appreciation for taking it slow. At least, he's getting better at keeping Yusuke's attention on him and only him.

Mostly him.

In any case, Yusuke just loves being touched. Skin-to-skin contact is what really gets him going, but honestly Ryuji doesn't need much excuse to press insistently against him; feeling Yusuke's bare chest against his own gets him feeling some kind of way.

"Aren't you tired of doing laundry?" Yusuke asks suddenly. Ryuji's gotta work harder if he's still that articulate about the most random shit.

"Mnh, don't care," Ryuji manages between the open-mouth kiss he trails down Yusuke's throat.

"I- ah," he gasps, briefly losing his train of thought as Ryuji's teeth scrape against his collar. Nice. "I think you should take off your pants."

Now _that_ stops Ryuji's single-minded mission to leave the biggest hickey possible. "Oh?"

"Yes."

"What'd you have in mind?" Ryuji asks, intrigued. He's pretty low-maintenance, perfectly content with a little grinding and some sloppy makeouts, but he's always into trying new things.

"Nothing elaborate," Yusuke's quick to clarify. "This is something I'd rather not sully my hands with-"

"Hey."

"-so I suppose I will just have to use my mouth."

"Uh," Ryuji says. "What? Seriously? For real?"

"Yes."

Yusuke's hand rests on Ryuji's waist, thumbing light circles, and all of a sudden it's just really hard to think straight. "Don't like, feel pressured or anything," he manages, "I mean-"

"I assure you, I feel no such obligation. I've done the proper research, and am confident in my abilities."

God, only Yusuke can make a blowjob sound like a business proposal. Even so, Ryuji can feel his heart beating like a jackhammer, already feeling flushed just from the thought of prim and proper Yusuke on his knees, looking up with that specific intensity he gets when he's completely and totally focused, his mouth-

"Alright," Ryuji chokes out.

"You're amenable, then?"

"Yep, yeah, totally amenable," Ryuji says, already halfway through kicking off his pants.

 

* * *

 

Yusuke, for all his quirks and eccentricities, cuts a perfect picture of an artist. Or, who knows, maybe that's what makes an artist in the first place. There's a certain way he gets when he's completely focused on his work, a fixed intensity that seems unshakeable. Now that Ryuji's been on the other side of that attention, he's a little charmed by it; watching Yusuke paint feels more intimate, somehow.

That said, Ryuji's gotten pretty good at figuring out when Yusuke's actually in the zone, and when he's open to other activities.

"Hey, Yusuke," Ryuji calls, walking up towards him. He gets a hum in response, so that's promising. Ryuji wraps his arms around the other boy, careful to avoid any potential paint-related accidents; he shifts his hands under Yusuke's shirt, nosing into the nape of his neck.

"Yusuke," he repeats, this time lower, a breathy edge to his tone.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm busy," Yusuke protests, despite leaning back into Ryuji.

"Come on, you've been at this for _hours_. I'm not asking much, just take a break. We should... y'know. Fool around," he suggests, grinning at the way Yusuke shivers.

"You are being an incorrigible distraction," Yusuke accuses.

"Is it working?" It obviously is, judging by how Yusuke's panting against him, but sometimes it's fun being a little shit.

"I suppose a break couldn't hurt," Yusuke murmurs, catching Ryuji in a kiss. Ah, sweet victory.

**Author's Note:**

> hcs:  
> -Yusuke's ace + autistic, Ryuji's bi bi bi  
> -Yusuke's pretty quiet except when he's just saying full sentences and shit - Ryuji's lowkey worried that at some point Yusuke's gonna say something mundane like 'thank you' while they're in public with everyone and he's gonna flashback to his hand on Yusuke's dick  
> -Ryuji gets Yusuke a red scarf - kinda like the one he has in his skull outfit - because that dude just doesn't care about covering up after an obvious night of 'activities'  
> -Yusuke's honestly happy with making out for an hour. Maybe taking a nap, if he feels indulgent. He likes sleeping with someone else, in the literal sense.  
> -Ryuji is pretty much fine with anything. Yusuke above him? Hot. Yusuke below him? Hot. Pinning Yusuke to a wall? Hot. Being pinned to a wall by Yusuke? Hot. He's easy to please.


End file.
